


Faith 2

by coldfusion9797



Series: Faith [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Lost Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: “Lucy?” he said, quietly approaching her. She swiped a sleeve across her face, and attempted a smile for him.“Caspian... What brings you here?”
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Series: Faith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Faith 2

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t resist exploring this idea a little further. Enjoy :)

It was impossible to please them both. He couldn’t hide his feelings for Edmund, he didn’t want to, but every time Lucy saw them together she got cross.

He didn’t like it, and it wasn’t that he couldn’t take a little heat, it was that Queen Lucy the Valiant did not seem herself. He was used to her smiling, to her being kind and understanding, and so, knowing that Edmund would never give in and talk to his sister about it, it fell to Caspian to get to the bottom of what was bothering the young Narnian queen. 

He found her alone on deck, gazing up at the stars. In the wane moonlight, her skin glowed like porcelain, and her tears sparkled like stardust upon her cheeks.

“Lucy?” he said, quietly approaching her. She swiped a sleeve across her face, and attempted a smile for him.

“Caspian... What brings you here?” she said in a watery voice.

He didn’t pretend he hadn’t seen that she was upset, that fact had been glaringly obvious over the past few days. 

Instead, he wrapped her up in his arms and softly stroked her auburn hair.

“Lucy, tell me what is the matter. You’re not yourself.”

“I’ve been cross with you, I know,” she admitted. “It’s not fair. I am happy for you and Edmund. Truly.”

“I thought so,” he allowed, tilting her chin up so he could look into her glassy eyes. “But something is troubling you. Tell me so I may help you.”

“That is very kind of you, dear Caspian, but I’m afraid there is nothing to be done for it.”

He gave her a kind smile.

“Will you allow me to judge that for myself?”

She stepped out of his embrace and steadied herself against the port side taffrail, entreating the sea breeze to dry her tears. 

He stood next to her, listening to the lap of the waves against the hull, patiently waiting for her to explain. 

“It’s silly,” she said.

“No,” he assured, touching her hand. She took a deep breath, then spoke.

“It’s only that once, long ago, or not so very long ago perhaps, I was as happy as you and Edmund are.”

He had never heard of Queen Lucy having a suitor, but clearly she had. And it followed that the person was long dead, for the Golden Age of Narnia had been a thousand years ago.

And it meant she was also right about him being powerless to help.

“Oh Lucy...”

“It is alright,” she said, trying her best to live up to her title and be brave. “We had many happy years together. Though how terrible it must have been for him when I simply... disappeared... without a trace...”

That she was crying again, didn’t mean she wasn’t brave, and he wrapped her up once more, knowing how he already dreaded the day that Edmund might leave again.

“Is Edmund aware?” Caspian thought that he must not be, or he would be kinder to his little sister. 

She shook her head. 

“It wouldn’t have been proper, a queen and a common faun, but I did love him. So very much.”

Caspian froze for just a moment. Faun? He was shocked that Lucy had been in that kind of relationship with the faun, for that was not how any of the Pevensies spoke of their old friend.

“You mean Tumnus?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Before, the first time we got pulled back into Narnia, I was so excited, but then we found Cair Paravel, and I knew he was gone forever.”

Here Lucy broke down completely into sobbing, and all Caspian could do was hold onto her so that she knew she wasn’t completely alone. 

“I could lock it away, try not to think of him, but now...”

That was how Edmund found them. He had come looking for Caspian, probably unable to sleep without him there, and now they shared a look, for neither knew exactly how to handle the situation, especially a brother who was more used to prompting tears than drying them.

“Whatever is the matter?” Edmund questioned, a little cross because he was being robbed of sleep.

At the sound of her brother’s voice Lucy straightened up and sniffed, determined not to appear weak in front of him. Caspian saw the resolve filing the young queen, the temptation to fall back into the sourness of late overcoming her, so that she would not have to explain to her brother. But Caspian knew Edmund, and knew that given the chance, and perhaps a little time too, he could be compassionate and that he would not want his sister to suffer in silence. 

“Our relationship has brought back some memories for Lucy.”

“Don’t bother, Caspian. He won’t understand.”

“Yes, he will,” Caspian said with utter certainty, dark eyes fixed on Edmund, having faith in him to be patient and kind. “Edmund knows what it is to love now, and he knows how dreadful the thought of losing it is.”

His words hit the mark with Edmund, whose face now outwardly showed that fear, and Caspian lifted his hand to touch Edmund’s cheek, to remind him that he was still right here and planned on going nowhere. 

“Who is this lost love?” Edmund asked in a quieter, gentler voice. 

Lucy looked on her brother with pleading eyes, asking him without words to know for himself and acknowledge that on some level he had been witness to her pain. And then it dawned on him, for there had been only one other, apart from Aslan of course, that Lucy had loved as much as her family.

“Mr Tumnus...” Edmund realised.

Lucy tried to swallow her tears, but they silently spilled down her face again.

“Lu...” Edmund said. “You should have said something.”

“What good would it have done?” she said in a bitter voice.

Caspian saw the look pass across Edmund’s face, the urge to snap back, but he reined it in admirably. 

“You would not have had to be alone,” Caspian offered. 

Lucy looked touched by the concern, and a little abashed by her abruptness.

“Perhaps,” Edmund suggested, doing his best to be a kind brother now. “We could try to find out what happened to him? There must be records somewhere.”

“Yes,” Lucy said, accepting her brother’s kindness. “I think I’d like to know.”

Caspian smiled at Edmund then, just a little more in love than he had already been moments ago. 

“Then that is what we shall do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I daresay I will write more for this series, but I have to read the rest of the books first 😅


End file.
